Sweet Dreams
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: A nightmare sends Mokuba into the comforting arms of his brother. Short and sweet.


author: Samantha  
rating: G  
completed: 02/04/05  
notes: This is my first Yugioh fanfic. I'm absolutely in love with Kaiba and Mokuba, so this is a short but sweet story focusing on their close relationship.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweet Dreams

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba's voice pierced the silence of his bedroom as he involuntarily sat up in his bed and clutched the front of his pajama shirt. His eyes were wide open and his young body shook with fright. As his senses returned, he listened to his heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart. He pulled the covers closer as visions of the nightmare came flooding back into his mind.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream," Mokuba told himself, but somehow it still didn't put his mind at rest. He pushed back the covers and jumped out of his large bed-one bigger than a child his age should own-and shuffled towards the door.

The hallway outside Mokuba's bedroom seemed cold and lonely in the midnight darkness. Not a sound could be heard throughout the vast expanse of the Kaiba mansion except for the ticking of clocks, which were practically inaudible in comparison to Mokuba's heartbeat. The dark-haired child stepped into the hallway with caution. He could normally maneuver through his house with his eyes closed if he wished, but in this situation nothing seemed familiar.

Keeping close to the wall, Mokuba inched his way down the hallway towards his brother's bedroom. The frightening shadows and ominous moonlight threatened to make him turn back, but the need to feel his brother's protective arms around him was stronger than any fear.

What seemed like an eternity later Mokuba felt the familiar contours of a door handle much like that of his own room. He anxiously placed his hand on the cold metal and pushed open the heavy door. Peering inside, Mokuba found his first ray of hope with the sight of his brother sitting comfortably, eyes focused in a book, with only a small floor lamp beside him for light.

Mokuba grasped the edge of the door and forced out his quivering voice. "Nii-sama."

Seto looked up from his book and fixed his eyes on his younger brother. The usual hateful expression dominating the young man's features melted into a kindness and concern rarely seen from him. "Mokuba? Are you okay?"

Mokuba clung to the door tighter, fear escaping him and being replaced with embarrassment. Mokuba always strived to be strong for his brother. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness, especially in front of Seto, for that was one thing the older Kaiba prided himself on. Mokuba knew he could always confide in him no matter what the situation, but he still respected the life Seto now chose to lead.

"I...I don't want to bother you, but...I had a nightmare and it was about you and I wanted to see if you were okay," Mokuba said hesitantly.

Seto sat his book on the small table beside him and held his hand out with a soft smile. "Come here, Mokuba."

Mokuba's heart skipped a beat as he ran across the spacious room and into his brother's waiting arms. Mokuba had climbed into the chair and onto Seto's lap, now wrapped in his older sibling's tight embrace. Seto closed his eyes and cherished the moment. Despite his harsh exterior, there was a place in the proud man's heart reserved for the most tender love anyone could ever have for a sibling-a love so strong that it sometimes scared him. He tightened his embrace around the smaller boy for a second. There was nothing more important to Seto than the person in his arms.

"Don't ever think you can't come to me, Mokuba. I'll always protect you."

"Nii-sama." Mokuba sat back and wiped away any traces of tears that had formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let a dream scare me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Seto smiled and stared into Mokuba's eyes. "Don't apologize. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I'll be here for you forever." Seto brushed back Mokuba's bangs and softly kissed his forehead. The young boy felt the pleasant sting of tears forming behind his eyes again. He gave a short chuckle and smiled.

"Ahh, Nii-sama, you're going to make me-" his sentence was cut off by a deep yawn. Seto gave off a similar short laugh and put his hand on top of Mokuba's head.

"That's my little brother. Come on, you need your sleep." Seto scooped Mokuba into his arms and carried him to the bed. He pulled back the covers and gently placed the smaller boy between the soft sheets. Mokuba immediately snuggled into the pillows and gazed up at his older brother with the sweetest smile. Seto went to the other side of the bed, removed his black silk robe and lay next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around him protectively and lovingly. Mokuba settled into Seto's arms and sighed happily, knowing he was the only one who could unveil the affectionate side of Kaiba Seto.

Seto relaxed in the darkened room as the child in his arms fell into the gentle rhythm of sleep once again. He silently admired Mokuba's features via moonlight gleaming through the curtains. Pleasant thoughts of their past, present and future together danced in Seto's head. These were the times when he was truly happy. Seto closed his eyes and joined Mokuba in a state of happiness neither one of the Kaiba brothers could find without each other.


End file.
